


「异坤」囚犯

by iiwiiPoppin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiwiiPoppin/pseuds/iiwiiPoppin





	「异坤」囚犯

王子异被分到城南监狱是因为这里的犯人都太难管。  
传说中王子异在哪个监狱做狱警长，哪个监狱就太平无事。  
他刚刚办完手续，手下的狱警就来报告，说犯人在吃饭的地方打起来了。等他过去的时候已经都控制住了。起头的人被带进了审讯室  
他问：“谁起的头？”  
王子异摸了摸腰边挂着枪和警棍。  
“我呀。”  
声音听着像个小孩儿。他抬头一看，果然是个小屁孩。  
“为什么打架？”  
“新来的，不打一顿，不懂——”  
蔡徐坤话没说完，警棍就抵着他的下巴。他被迫抬起了头——这小屁孩长得挺漂亮。  
脸又小又白，嘴角微微红肿，脸颊上还有一颗痣。他看着王子异的眼睛眯着，挑衅而乖戾。  
冰凉的警棍卡着他的喉咙，这根又细又黑的东西让蔡徐坤眼神暗了暗，他垂眼，看见王子异别在胸口的警牌。  
他抬起手，手指沿着这根警棍往下摸，嘴唇吐出的气几乎扑在王子异脸上。  
“不懂规矩的人太多了，得教育，你说是吗王警官？”  
王子异收回了警棍，蔡徐坤雪白的脖子上被顶出了一个红色的印记。  
“再打架就来审讯室，我来教你规矩。”

紧接着的每一天，王子异都接到了蔡徐坤在各种地方打架的消息。  
“王警官，蔡徐坤在休息室跟人打起来了。”  
“王警官，蔡徐坤在操场跟人打起来了。”  
“王警官，蔡徐坤把新来的室友打了一顿。”  
终于，王警官捏了捏眉头，“把他送去审讯室。”

蔡徐坤是头一回来审讯室。审讯室不大，有一扇玻璃窗，漆黑的，看不见窗外。房间的中间有一张桌子和两把椅子，灰色的，看上去冷冰冰的。  
门被打开，王子异穿着黑色的警察制服，他是蔡徐坤见过的，穿制服最好看的狱警。  
他坐在蔡徐坤对面，“为什么打架？”  
“想打就打咯。”  
“进了审讯室要说实话。”  
“好吧。”蔡徐坤走到另一边，坐在桌子上眼睛又弯成两道月牙，“我是过来接受教育的。”  
“想被王警官教育。”  
王子异知道蔡徐坤说的是实话——那人的小腿正蹭着自己的裤腿。

等裤子落在地上，蔡徐坤下意识地想要去拽，才发现手腕上咬着一副银色的手铐。  
他还没问，王子异就亲了亲他的耳朵，说：“乖，拷着。”  
经常握枪的人手上生着薄茧，王子异的两只手顺着他的大腿用力的摸过去，绕到前面。内裤印出一小片水迹，蔡徐坤仰着脑袋，靠在王子异肩上，鼻腔里发出甜腻的鼻音。  
前端的抚慰还远远不够，他被丢在海面上浮浮沉沉，浪花缺始终不够高。  
王子异是故意的。他把蔡徐坤内裤两边的布料卡在了臀缝里，将会阴和穴口都蹭得发红，又痛又痒。粗糙的布料磨得他直哼哼，眼角都泛起了水光。  
他摇摇手铐，“呜，我都让你拷了，好歹奖励我一下啊。”  
“这是教育，没有奖励。”  
王子异的声音很好听，既残酷又色情。  
如他所愿，王子异帮他脱掉了碍事的内裤。他被双手扣住腰往后拉，被铐住的双手不得已撑上了面前的玻璃。他塌着腰，翘着屁股，腿根轻轻颤抖着。  
蔡徐坤耳边几乎能听到秒钟在走的声音，审讯室里安静得只有彼此的呼吸。他能感觉到身后的目光正审视着他，扫过他的背脊，腰，雪白浑圆的臀肉，还有那个此时正微微收缩的入口。  
太烫了。  
那道目光像一簇火苗走遍了自己的身体。  
他恍然被泡在酒里的冰块，酒精侵蚀着自己的大脑，脑子里想的，眼睛里看的，心里想的，全是这个穿着警服的狱警。  
蔡徐坤还没来得及说话，那王子异的手指就抵上穴口。  
指腹揉着穴口的皱褶，随后又用中指和食指将那条小缝拉开，有什么冰凉的东西挤了进去。  
他怎么也没有想到自己换来了真正的“棍棒教育”。  
想着平日里王子异是怎么用这根警棍制服暴徒，上面可能还染着罪犯的血，那天这根警棍又是怎样指指着自己的下巴，而那根警棍现在正被自己含着，咬着，又操着自己——他的大脑皮层就开始颤栗，性器开始往外淌水。  
还有，还有警棍主人看自己的眼睛，他几乎瞬间就能高潮。  
警棍插得很深，王子异把蔡徐坤抱在怀里，用手压着他不让他乱动，又轻轻将警棍尾端往下压，警棍的顶端压上腺体，蔡徐坤的腰瞬间弓了起来，像一只受惊的猫。  
“啊…啊！”  
蔡徐坤仰着头喘气，下巴上聚着一滩晶亮的液体，眼里也含着水，他回头委屈地看着王子异，是撒娇也是邀请。  
王子异把警棍往外拉，引得身下的人不住地呻吟。拔出来一看，那根黑色柱体的顶端裹着黏湿的液体。蔡徐坤左半边屁股上挨了一下。王子异手劲很大，一巴掌拍下去瞬间就红了。  
“想被教育？”  
啪。  
“啊…是…”  
啪。  
“这点教育够吗？”  
他把皮带松开，扶着自己的性器，用饱满的头部去蹭蔡徐坤的臀缝，有几下甚至浅浅地插了进去。  
“呜…不…啊！不够…”  
王子异两只手捏着他的屁股，雪白的臀肉从指间溢出来。他对蔡徐坤的第一印象就是这个小孩欠收拾。仗着自己长得漂亮，对他发出的暗示不加掩饰，直白坦荡得让他躁动不安。  
蔡徐坤手被拷着动不了，只能摇着屁股，做出求欢的姿势，去寻找刚刚在他股间的那根东西。他被卷进了漩涡里，被打回最原始的状态，丢了羞耻卸下防备，只剩情欲。  
他一边找，一边说话，声音里染着哭腔，“不够...呜...我，我要这根——啊！”  
话都没说完，王子异就把自己狠狠地送了进去。蔡徐坤被他顶得往前一冲，身下的性器磕在了冰凉的玻璃边框上射了出来。  
潮汐来的太快，没过了他的喉咙。  
王子异是一张网，他想浅尝辄止，却被包裹地密不透风。  
他按着自己的手，扣着自己的腰，操着自己的屁股。他被他整个钉在怀里，接受着他的挞伐，无处遁形。他像一只掉进陷阱断了翅膀的鸟，被束住全身，只能发出悲鸣。  
性器被湿热紧致的肠肉绞着，龟头毫不留情地撞着敏感的腺体，交合的过程越来越顺畅。  
蔡徐坤也感觉到两腿之间湿得不行，屁股里又胀又烫，泛着酸麻。他的声音被撞得一颤一颤，“王，王子异，你轻…啊！轻点…”  
“怎么了，不舒服吗？”  
“操…操坏了，是，是不是出血了…呜…”  
身后的人笑了，整根拔出又整根没入，他伸手去捏蔡徐坤挺立肿胀的乳尖，“不是流血，是流水了。”  
他咬着蔡徐坤的耳朵，叼着他的耳垂，他问，你知道这是什么玻璃吗，这是审讯室的玻璃。蔡徐坤被他翻过来，抱在身上挨操。  
他们两个靠得太近了，蔡徐坤快要窒息。  
那人还在说，他说这种玻璃外面看的见里面，里面看不见外面，你说外面会不会有人，有人看见我们这样？  
蔡徐坤被他说哭了，其实也不是，他也不知道自己为什么哭，可能是太爽了，又可能是害怕和委屈。眼睛鼻子都哭得红红的，一张小脸皱在一起，王子异低头亲了他一下，没想到却被他追着吻了回来，迫不及待，饥渴难耐。  
这个亲吻等得太久了，蔡徐坤缺氧、口渴，于是像疾风骤雨一样侵袭着干涸的土壤。  
甬道里的抽插突然停了，眼皮上一热，蔡徐坤这才意识到王子异在亲吻他的眼睛。和之前剧烈的动作不同，他轻轻地埋在穴里，茎身上的经络擦着敏感点研磨，他对自己说，说，坤坤，不哭了，不哭，我锁门了，不怕。  
他被王子异抱着，吻着，两条腿夹着对方的腰。忽然他又觉得自己不像受伤被囚的鸟了，而像是自己跑出去受伤了，被叼回来舔舐伤口的狼崽子。  
后穴开始抽搐，每一次紧缩都是撒娇的挽留。性器插进去的力气太大了，像是要把两个囊袋也挤进去。王子异用手托着他的屁股，挤压着他的两瓣臀肉，让肠道感受自己的形状。  
“啊...啊！太烫了...慢，慢点！”  
连接的地方水声不断，蔡徐坤叫不出声了，喉咙里挤出低低的呜咽。  
蔡徐坤不记得王子异是什么时候射的了，他只知道自己屁股里都是他的精液。穴口被操得熟软通红，微微张着，只要一动，就会有东西从里面流出来。  
王子异解了他的手铐，揉了揉蹭破皮的手腕，又掐了一下他的屁股，语气严肃，“没事少打架，想挨操直说。”  
“哦。”  
“那现在能说了吗？为什么打架？”  
小孩转了转手腕，穿上裤子的时候腿根都在颤，“我不想被欺负。”  
一双手覆了上来，帮他拉好了裤子，额头上被亲了一下。  
“放心，没人敢再欺负你。”


End file.
